Christmas Surprises
by AstonSilver
Summary: Dan isn't exactly a festive person. But what happens when he meets someone who gives him a reason to be festive? Coffeeshop AU.


**Hi guys! It's officially Christmas Eve, about eight at night where I am. But, I thought I'd take some time out to do this, as well as a story update for Surviving Shadows.**

 **I don't know if I'll make this full out festive or if I'll just write for the sake of writing, but...whatever it turns out to be, consider it my gift to you guys.**

 **I also don't know if I'll manage to do all of this before it's actually midnight, but I'm going to try my best.**

 **Also, this is definitely an AU - I won't explain, but I hope you can tell how it could be classed as that.**

 **For now, I'll stop rambling and get on with the story.**

The colder weather that seemed to have taken over all of England was surprising every time someone opened the door to the cafe. While there was a distinct festive air about the entire town, Dan couldn't bring himself to show the feeling of being in 'the Christmas spirit' as many of his coworkers said. In fact, he was about as far from being cheerful as he could possibly get.

Naturally, he did his best not to show how he was feeling, but he couldn't help but let the smile he kept in place in front of the customers fall while he had a bit of downtime after the lunch-time rush.

As such, when the door opened again, a rush of cold air coming into the cafe, Dan glanced up curiously from where he was sitting on a stool reading his phone. He sighed, getting up and heading back behind the counter and pocketing his phone. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, or that he was annoyed by the fact that he had another customer, it was more that he was so tired of being fake-happy that it was draining him to keep switching back and forth. "Hi, my name's Dan, how can I help you?" he said, his tone bland.

When he glanced up, he blinked at the bright eyes he found staring at him.

The other male only grinned and sat down, speaking calmly but his tone suggested that he was feeling much happier than his expression betrayed. His order was simple, yet one of the strangest Dan had heard in his entire time working in the cafe - a hot chocolate and a _smile_.

Dan went to get his drink before the second part registered and he stopped to stare at the boy sitting across the bar/counter with an easy grin.

It took a moment, but Dan eventually let out a low chuckle, going back to getting the hot chocolate that had been ordered.

When he pushed the cup out in front of him, he gave a genuine smile - dimple showing up and his eyes shining. "I believe that's the most obsurd thing I've heard all day,"

This got a laugh from the other, along with a cheeky, "Glad to be of service,"

They continued chatting absently, and eventually Dan got a name of the other male.

"Philip, though I sort of prefer being called Phil,"

Dan rolled his eyes as the simple way this was stated, but it was better than most conversations he held with customers which consisted of them complaining and him having to act as if he truly cared. With Phil, he found that it was easier to talk and really be interested, because for a change it was about things that were interesting.

This routine continued for the next several weeks, up to Christmas Eve.

The two had become fast friends, which was a nice change for Dan. With most of his friends, he still had to struggle to hold a conversation with. But not Phil. It was always something new and interesting and Dan found himself missing it if they didn't speak for a time.

He was about to get off his shift when Phil came in with a bright smile, holding a bag that was almost as bright as his smile.

Dan raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired male before he shook his head. "Give me five minutes and we can leave, go get Shakeaway or something," he said. "Anything that isn't from here,"

Phil didn't argue, just sitting down while Dan gathered his jacket and clocked out.

Once this was done, Phil thrust the bag into Dan's hands. "Merry Christmas! I won't be here tomorrow, so I thought I'd give you your present tonight."

Dan didn't ask - he knew Phil was going to visit his parents tomorrow. However, he did give a slight start before he smiled and drug a wrapped gift out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Phil as they walked out of the cafe.

The two boys spent about an hour after they got Shakeaway just goofing off and celebrating together before they had to split ways and go back home.

At exactly midnight, Dan got a text from Phil with the message of Merry Christmas once again.

Dan rolled his eyes, but sent the customary reply before he went back to scrolling through tumblr.

That night, he drug himself away early so he could have time tomorrow to relax since he wouldn't be forced into socializing with anyone.

When he woke the following day, he grinned at the messages he had on his phone from Phil, an easy conversation being held even without replies. He sent a text back with a greeting as he drug himself up and into the kitchen to get something to eat before settling into his sofa crease again, contenting himself with his food and a texted conversation.

Over all, Dan wasn't usually in this good of a mood come Christmas, but he found that it had been worth it this year.

 **So...this wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. But I need to get to bed, I have to be up early tomorrow to help cook.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
